


【伏哈】徒劳

by swmj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swmj/pseuds/swmj
Summary: “我”在无意中闯入了一个庄园，听到了名为伏地魔的男人的秘密……他爱上了一个不该爱上的人，徒劳地追寻那个人的幻影，并为此感到绝望。一个小提示：事件发生在哈利出生前
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

那是一个阴沉、闷热的下午。  
我驱车去乡下，处理一些琐碎的事务。在临行前，我就有了一种不好的预感。一路上，天空都暗沉沉的，丝毫不见太阳的踪影，这让我的心情愈加不快起来——就好像有什么东西即将就要发生似的。  
不幸的是，我的预感成了真。就在我哼着小调，试图让自己显得愉快一些的时候，我的车抛锚了。就这样，我被这个该死的大铁块给扔在了半路上——前不着村，后不着店，甚至看不到一户人家，更别提修车的地方了。  
我咒骂着，试图让它重新运作起来，却只是徒劳无功，努力了半天，只得了一身大汗。那时天已经快黑了，黯淡的乌云笼罩在我的头顶，似乎下一刻就会有瓢泼大雨落下。我被困在了半山腰的公路上，而这鬼地方除了我见不到一个人影。我开始怀疑自己走错了路——这种想法对我的困境没有一点帮助，只让我更沮丧了。  
万幸，我眼尖地捕捉到了一点亮光。就在山顶的位置，似乎有什么东西在隐隐闪着光。我叹了一口气，抛下我的车，开始徒步往山上走去。  
一路上，我愈加怀疑自己走错路了。天色完全暗了下来，两边的树木紧紧夹着道路，而前方的路途愈加狭窄，实在不像是能容纳汽车通过的样子。到最后，我几乎是在树丛中穿梭——道路已经狭窄到只能容一个人走过，黑色的树影从旁边伸出来，勾住我的衣角，像是魔鬼的利爪。  
无数次，我都想放弃前行，回到我的车上去。我可以在原地等一等，说不定会有好心人路过。然而我的内心愈加怀疑这种可能了，这条路看上去实在不像常有人走的样子。与此同时，我的心里开始冒出一些影影绰绰的恐怖想法，而穿过树枝的呜呜的风声和沙沙的树叶响动让这些想法愈加生动起来。  
我哆嗦着，跌跌撞撞地往前走去。阴冷的风在我的身旁盘旋，令我忍不住抱住了双手。夏日雨前的闷热已经消失得一干二净，取而代之的是一种可怖的阴凉。无数次，我恐惧地回过头，打量黑暗的树丛。来时经过的道路已经看不分明了，只能看到一个黑漆漆的大洞，像是要将我往里吸去似的。我越走越快，最后忍不住小跑起来。恐惧攫住了我的心，我的膝盖在不停颤抖，身体沉重得像是要被可怖的黑暗压倒。  
不知过了多久，那点亮光终于重新出现在我的眼前。我拨开树丛，撑着膝盖，气喘吁吁地打量着它，几乎生出了一种敬畏的心来。我不知道是什么样的人会住在这里，不是避世的隐者，就一定是隐藏在人间的恶魔——否则怎么会有人愿意忍受这样冷清恐怖的地方呢？  
那是一座庄园。屋里的灯光从窗户透出来，照亮了窗户下的花丛。我走近高耸的铁门，那门悄无声息地朝里打开了——而这又使我战栗起来。  
接下来的事，我不知是幻觉或是真实，是噩梦或是臆想。我走近房子，房屋的大门也像我敞开了，而门后并没有人。我绷着神经走了进去，几乎是前脚刚踏进屋子，屋外就轰隆隆下起暴雨来。  
我被轰鸣的雷声吓了一跳，下意识地转过身想往外逃。那门却砰地一声合上了。我愈加恐慌起来。屋子里暖洋洋的，将外面的阴冷隔绝了，一点也没有漏进来。灯光也很明亮，实在不像是荒郊里会出现的鬼宅。然而接连不断的稀奇事依然令我心中发慌。我扑到门上，开始拼命拽房门的把手，那门却巍然不动，完全无视了我的力量。  
“多么稀奇。”一个柔和的声音在我的身后说。  
我倒吸一口冷气，转过了身。  
一个男人不知什么时候站在了通往二楼的楼梯上，那双不详的红眼睛打量着我，不知是不是我的错觉，我仿佛在里面看到了浓浓的恶意。  
“一个麻瓜，”他轻声说着，往楼下走来，“多么奇怪的客人。”  
当他走到灯光下时，我才看清他的模样。  
那是一个英俊的男人。黑色微卷的头发，苍白的脸颊微微凹陷，穿着古怪的黑色长袍，动作优雅而从容，仿佛从古老油画中走出来的影子。  
他看起来很英俊，也很邪恶。  
非同一般的邪恶。  
他的指尖把玩着一根白色的细长木棍，那双红色的眼睛打量着我，像是在打量一只罕见的昆虫。我理智地没有问他手里的小木棍什么。毫无疑问，他是一个从地狱里爬上来的恶魔。而向恶魔提问恐怕不是一个明智的做法。  
“很抱歉打扰了你，先生。”我谨慎地说，“或许，我该离开——”  
窗外，一个响雷打断了我还未说完的话。  
男人饶有兴致地笑了起来。  
“不不不，你可以留下，”他说，“我已经很久没有迎来这样的客人了……先生。”他模仿者我的语气，讥讽地说。没等我鼓起勇气表示抗议，他就示意我跟上他的脚步，“我带你去你的房间。”  
说完，他就掉头离开了，没有给我留下反对的余地，也似乎完全不在意我有没有跟上。  
我踌躇了片刻，还是跟了上去。庄园里空空荡荡，房屋里回荡着我们两个人的脚步声——几乎只有我的。我听不见他的脚步声，他的双脚被笼罩在长袍下，我看不到它们，这让我怀疑他是在半空中飘浮。而且，我也不明白为什么这么大的庄园里怎么会一个佣人也没有，他看上去一切都亲力亲为——至少目前来看是这样。  
我的理智告诉我应该尽早离开。然而就像是被梦魇迷惑了一般，我头晕目眩地跟着他的脚步，走进房屋的深处。过了片刻，我抬起头，开始打量这座古怪的房屋。它温暖、明亮、是任何一个体面人都梦寐以求的、干净而温馨的房屋，与此同时却也处处透着一股说不出的诡异。过了很久，我才意识到，这种诡异的感觉来自于那些空荡荡的画框。  
房屋的主人就像一个狂热的艺术家，几乎是每一面裸露的墙面都被挂上了画。然而无一例外，画框内全都空空荡荡，只有一个黯淡的黑色背景，就好像是没来得及画上人物的肖像画。少数一些画上画着风景，却缺少了一些重要部分。我说不出来缺少了什么，然而那些诡异的图画着实让人感到害怕。  
终于，他将我领到了我的房间。我走了进去，毫不意外地发现正对着床的墙上也挂着一幅巨大的、空空荡荡的画。依然是黯淡的黑色背景，唯一的区别就是它与我差不多高，比走廊里的那些画要大得多。就在我打量那幅画的同时，他不知从哪拿到了一套睡衣——就好像那衣服是突然出现在他手上一般。他将衣服递给我，告诉我可以使用房间内的浴室。  
我接过衣服，强压下内心的古怪感，向他道谢。他冷淡地点点头，就走开了。除开那双红色的眼睛，还有一开始叫我“麻瓜”时嘲弄而无礼的语气，他看起来就像一个不怎么好客的隐士。我意识到，我还没来得及告诉他我的名字，而他也没有告诉我他的。  
这可真是公平。我闷闷不乐地想着，往浴室走去。  
当我躺上床时，我完全没料到接下来的事情。那些事情突破了我的思维极限，哪怕是过了这么多年的现在，我也不能肯定它们是否真的发生过，或只是我个人的臆想。我对自己的记忆完全失去了信心，因此我不得不将这些事情写下来，或许我在梳理的同时会发现一些不合理之处（事实上，这些事就没有合理的地方），这样我就能愉快地推翻它，将它归为一个不切实际的噩梦。

那天晚上，我睡得很好。床铺很柔软，丝滑的床单包裹着我，几乎是瞬间就将我卷进了梦乡。直到半夜，我被一阵莫名的心悸惊醒——这是常有的事，我的老毛病了。因此我并没有将它放在心上。然而之后我看到的东西，上帝啊，几乎当场将我送走。幸亏那时我还是个年轻的小伙子，心脏还算强健，血压也还正常。唯一的缺点，大概就是目光过于敏锐，容易看到一些不该看到的东西。  
天父知道，当我看见那幅空荡荡的画像里突然出现一个人影时我内心的震悚。  
房间里的窗帘没有拉紧，一缕月光洒了进来，刚好照在画像上。我在睡前没有发现这一点——否则我绝对会将窗帘拉得严严实实，一点缝隙都开不了。  
那是一个黑发的青年，生着一双绿眼睛。那双绿眼睛在画像里直瞪瞪地看着我，就好像一只邪恶的绿眼睛黑猫，在无声地对我发出诅咒。我甚至和他对视了一眼——我可以对着上帝起誓，这是真的！  
我立刻尖叫起来，就像一个被踩到了尾巴的猫，在床上一蹦三尺高。恐慌让我的喉咙发出了一种不似人的叫声，我狂乱地蹦跳着从床上冲下来，在黑暗中向房门的位置。  
就在我的手伸向房门时，门被从外面拉开了。我一头撞在了什么人的身上，下一刻我认出了那是房屋的主人——那个英俊的男人。他举着那根白色的细长木棍，木棍的尖端发着亮光。我的喉咙里发出了窒息的声音。上帝啊，他果然是恶魔！  
几乎是在我触碰到他的瞬间，他就粗暴地将我推开了。万幸地上铺着地毯，我没有摔得太惨。然而我一站起来，就哆哆嗦嗦、及其丢脸地又往他的身后躲去，就好像一只被吓坏了的小狗在寻找自己的主人。现在，哪怕是恶魔也不能让我更害怕了！我只想尽量离那个画像远一点，离光源近一点，哪怕那根木棍看起来也十分不妙。然而他揪着我的领口，把我拎开了。  
我不知道他会有这么大的力气，他看起来很高，但很瘦。然而那手臂的力量却超乎了我的想象。他轻而易举地将我摆放到一边，大步迈入房间。  
“如果我是你，我就不会在半夜大吼大叫，”他嘶嘶地说，那声音让我想起毒蛇进攻前的警告声，“发生了什么事，麻瓜？”  
“我不叫麻瓜，”我混乱地辩解，“我的名字是……”  
“这不重要！”他粗暴地打断了我，那双红眼睛在白色的荧光下闪烁。此时此刻，他看上去没有之前那样英俊了——他看起来简直就像是一只近乎发了狂的野兽，那张英俊的脸扭曲着，森白的牙齿从艳红的唇间露出来，仿佛下一秒就要扑过来咬断我的气管。  
“画像。”我语无伦次地说，“那幅画……它本来是空的……出现了一个人！”  
男人的眉头皱了起来。显而易见，他对我的前言不搭后语感到不耐。在睡觉的时候被别人的尖叫吵醒，哪怕是圣人也会生气。然而当时的我已经没有余裕为他考虑了，恐惧击中了我，那个幽灵般的绿眼睛仿佛还在看着我的后脑勺，我哆嗦着，就像生病了一样。  
“别说胡话了，麻瓜，”他说，“你一定是做了噩梦。”  
“我没有做噩梦！”我崩溃地大叫——他的眉头皱得更紧了，然而我不在乎——“他出现了！就在那里！”  
我的手指猛地指向画像。  
他顺着我的手指的方向看去。  
那画像又恢复了空空荡荡的模样。黑色的背景，金色的画框。除此之外什么都没有，就好像那个黑发的青年只是我看到的幻觉。  
男人的下巴绷紧了。  
“你做了一个噩梦，”他断然道，“感谢我的仁慈吧——否则你会尖叫得更厉害的。”  
我没有理会他的话。有那么一刻，我的心被怒火给笼罩了。上帝啊，原谅一个年轻的小伙子吧。那时我是那样勇敢、那样鲁莽，甚至敢于向一个恶魔申辩。  
“我看到了！”我大声说，“一个黑头发的青年，长着绿色的眼睛——”  
男人的表情有了变化。  
“——他的额头上还有一道闪电伤疤！”  
不知是不是我的错觉，我仿佛看到男人颤抖了一下。  
“出去。”他说。  
我呆立在原地，没有动弹。  
“出去！”他提高了调子。那声音高亢而冷酷，仿佛一把利剑笔直地刺向我的大脑。我打了个寒颤，下意识地按照他的话做了。  
然而我并不知道该去哪。外面也是一片漆黑，而那些画像……那些诡异的画像就隐没在黑暗中。我仿佛看到有无数双绿眼睛在黑暗中打量我，莹绿色的光幽幽闪着，仿佛狼群在打量一只脆弱的羔羊。  
我几乎要跪下来，祈求上帝的保佑了。然而，从房间里传来的响动惊醒了我。  
我小心翼翼地靠近房门，不让里面的男人注意到我。很快，我就发现这是白费功夫——黑发的男主人看起来已经完全忘记了我的存在。他跪在画像前，一只手向画像伸去，颤抖着抚摸画框。月光同样洒在他的身上，照亮了他的脸。  
那是怎样可怖的表情啊。此时此刻，哪怕是最令人害怕的怪物，也无法与他相比了。强烈的痛苦浸染了他的五官，那烧红的眼珠死死地盯着画像，几乎要将画布烧出一个洞来。期待和绝望同时降临在他的脸上，最终化为一种无法排遣、无法抵御的悲伤。那根发光的小木棍落在他的脚边，他的手指颤抖得太厉害了，甚至无法再握紧它。  
“哈利！”他用那种绝望的声音呼唤，“哈利，是你吗？”  
那种冷漠、高傲的表情在他的脸上已经一点都看不到了。他看起来像是一只发了狂的野兽，几乎已经失去了理智。他倾身向前，亲吻那冰冷的画框，脸上悲伤的表情几乎令人心碎。哪怕是最狠心、最没有同情心的人，看到这种场景，也会忍不住落下泪来。  
他的头抵在画布上，双肩颤抖着，双手绝望地垂下。有那么一瞬间，我以为他在哭泣。然而他的脸上却分明是一副似笑非笑、似哭非哭的表情。狂喜与痛苦交替着出现在他英俊的脸庞上，让他看起来像一个癫狂的疯子。有那么几次，他分明是要哭出来的模样，细看时却没有眼泪流下。  
我蹑手蹑脚地走开了，走到了黑暗中，没有再去打扰他，而是一个人与内心的恐怖作斗争。与此同时，我开始忍不住对那个名为“哈利”的人感到好奇，他就是那个画中青年的名字吗？他和这座庄园的主人间发生了什么呢？我一边因为恐惧而战栗，一边默默地思考。说来也奇怪，或许是男人过于古怪过激的行为引发了我的好奇心，我从来不是一个喜欢探听他人是非的人，如今也忍不住要一探究竟了。  
唯一值得高兴的大概就是，男人毫无疑问是人类，而不是恶魔。没有恶魔会为了一幅画像痛哭——虽然他那哭不出来的样子，和恶魔实在是再相似不过了。


	2. Chapter 2

过了好一会儿，那个男人从房间里走了出来。  
他看起来心烦意乱，甚至没有意识到我可能在偷听。  
很快，他注意到我孤独一人站在走廊上，又迅速恢复了那种沉静而冷淡的表情，就好像之前的悲伤和疯狂从未出现过一样。  
“啊，你还在这里。”他的声音又恢复了之前的高傲和不屑，那眼神就好像在雪白的墙面上看到了一块肮脏的污迹。那无礼的表情和语气让我的同情心迅速消失了。之前的那一通发泄似乎夺走了他的所有伪装，恶意又开始在他的眼中闪烁，“你在这里做什么，麻瓜？”  
“显然，我需要一个睡觉的房间。”我放弃了纠正他无礼的叫法，没好气地说，“我被吓坏了，先生。”  
他抿紧了唇，看起来想就这样将我这样扔出房外。但是，他还是按捺住了自己，带着我向黑暗中走去。  
“跟上。”他嘶嘶地说，“你可以睡在另一个房间，但我希望你不要再大喊大叫了。”  
我跟在他的后面，前往另一个房间。黑暗的走廊只有我的脚步声回响，他仿佛一个幽灵，漂浮在我的身前。唯一的一束光源被他握在手中，我别无去处，只能像一只脆弱的羔羊一般跟在恶魔的身后，被带入更深层的地狱。  
他打开房门，示意我走进去。我站在房间门口，眼尖地看到床铺的对面挂着同样一个巨大的画框。  
“我……”  
我刚想表示抗议，话音未落，我就被一把推了进去。  
我踉跄两步，还没来得及站稳，就听到房门被“砰”地一声关上了，紧接着是落锁的声音。我暗叫一声不妙，急忙扑上前去，试图扭开把手。那把手却坚如磐石地稳固在原地，我急出了一身冷汗，开始咣咣砸门。  
“嘿！”我大叫，“你不能就这样把我关在这里！”  
我又气又怕，心里的愤怒和恐慌都到达了顶峰。月光洒在我的背上，我却不敢回头看上一眼，因此也没有看到画框里的景象。  
在这之后发生的事，或许都是我精神失常时的臆想。我将这些事写下来，越写越觉得匪夷所思，简直像是狂人的呓语。  
如果我的后人看到这本日记，我希望他不要将我当成疯子。因为哪怕是再理智、再勇敢的人，在这种情况下也会分不清现实与梦幻的界限。

“你惹怒他了，”一个幸灾乐祸的声音从我的身后传来，“多么稀奇，你居然还活着。”  
我转过身，发现是画像里的人在说话。  
上帝啊，亲人啊。你们一定会认为我疯了。当时，在那个恐怖的时刻，我也觉得自己疯了。我的心脏在胸膛里狂跳，冷汗从我的后背钻出来，打湿了睡衣的布料。  
那是一个与房主人相似的英俊的黑发青年。那微卷的黑发，红色的眼睛、高傲的神情，都与那位恶魔般的男人如出一辙。唯一不同的是他们的年纪。画像中的青年看起来很年轻，绝不会超过二十岁。那个红眼的小恶魔在画像里看着我，对我的恐惧露出了一个恶劣的笑容。  
“没错，是我在说话，麻瓜。”他拖长了语调，用一种嘲讽的语气说。  
我骇得手脚瘫软，站立不稳。  
“你可以在床边坐下，”他说，“我只是一副画——我没有办法钻出去掐死你，也不能给你一个阿瓦达索命。”  
“阿……阿瓦达？”我的舌头颤抖着问。  
他又露出了讥讽的微笑。啊，现在我可以肯定，他是在故意吓唬我了！  
“一个可以夺去你生命的魔咒。”他懒洋洋地说，“你看到他的魔杖了，不是吗？还是说你的眼睛和其他麻瓜一样瞎，甚至看不到魔法的迹象？”  
我手软脚软地在床边坐下，没有理会他的挑衅。魔法，他提到了魔法！这令我颤抖得更厉害了。显然，不是我疯了，就是他疯了，或者是这个世界疯了。  
“你是谁？”我浑身发抖，就连声音也在随着颤抖，“你是恶魔吗？”  
黑发的青年哼了一声。  
“恶魔，”他厌恶地说，“确实曾有人这样叫我。”  
我颤抖得更厉害了。  
“你可以叫我……马沃罗。”黑发的马沃罗说，“鉴于那个男人占据了伏地魔这个名号，我并没有太多选择。”  
我没有说话。  
奇迹般的，我的恐惧稍稍退去了。或许是马沃罗与房屋主人那肖似的面庞起了作用，也或许是我那年轻的心本就不易受到恐惧的束缚。我姑且接受了魔法的存在（并尽量装得像它一开始就存在似的），开始鼓起勇气打量画像，并尽力忽视那上面的不合理之处。  
这幅画像与之前的画不同。一张华丽的椅子摆在中央，马沃罗站在椅子后，懒洋洋地将手臂搭在椅背上。空荡荡的椅子在画面中间异常扎眼，如果有个女主人坐在上面，这就是一张温馨的家庭合照。  
但那里什么也没有。  
“那个人居然会将你送进这个房间，”马沃罗轻声说，“他果然是疯了。”  
“那……那个人？”  
“那个黑头发的混蛋，伏地魔。”他说，“就是接待你的那个人。”  
于是我知道了，男人的名字是伏地魔。  
“你是他的什么？”我颤抖着问，“使魔？影子？还是他用来逼疯我、让我堕入地狱的幻象？”  
马沃罗恼怒地喷了一口鼻息。“显而易见，我是他的画像。”他说，“一幅魔法画像。”他看起来对此十分不满。  
哦，又是魔法！  
我的头开始隐隐作痛。然而那种梦幻般的感觉蛊惑了我。我开始分不清自己身处梦境或是现实，亦或是二者中间的缝隙。  
“你为什么会被扔进这里？”马沃罗问我。  
我没有回答。  
说实话，我不知道该怎么回答。“嘿，因为我看到了一幅和你一样诡异的画像，那个绿眼睛男孩差点直接把我的灵魂送去了天国！”显然，我是不敢将这种话说出口的。  
他似乎也看出了我的顾虑。  
“哦，你可以随便和我说话。”不知为什么，他的心情突然愉悦起来，“你可以随便问我问题，我会尽力满足你——只要是我知道的事。这可是我不可多得的仁慈，对于伏地魔大人来说，让一个麻瓜听到这些事，想必是一种莫大的侮辱吧。”  
他的话颠三倒四，令人摸不着头脑。于是我只好问他：“你是那位……伏地魔的画像？”  
黑发的青年点了点头。  
那双锐利的红眼睛看穿了我的困惑。没等我说话，他就滔滔不绝地讲解起来。  
“那位伏地魔大人，”他的语气里饱含恶意，就好像是在说一个与自己无关的人，“向来讨厌麻瓜。如果让一个麻瓜知道他隐藏最深的、打算带到坟墓里去的秘密——”他得意洋洋地笑了，“想必会十分有趣吧。”  
“可你是他的画像。”我为他语气里的仇恨感到震惊。  
“哦，是的，我是他的画像。”青年时期的伏地魔挑了挑眉，“可是我恨他。他夺走了我的一切，那个堕落的混蛋，将我关在这里受苦，而自己却在外面逍遥。他根本就不配使用伏地魔的名号——”他沉默了。那双红眼睛燃烧着仇恨的火光，如同地狱中的烈火。  
我不知该如何接话。  
然而很快，他就回过神来。  
“所以，你见过哈利了。”他说。  
我僵硬地点点头。  
马沃罗的表情若有所思。  
“他或许是想提醒你，让你赶紧离开庄园，”他说，“可惜，你的尖叫打断了他的计划。”  
接下来，他开始讲述他的故事。  
“我是一幅魔法画像，”他说，“正如你所看到的，我可以说话，可以动作，拥有自己的思想和感情。”  
接下来，我直接转述他的话。直到今天，那些离奇的话语在我的脑海中依然清晰，而他说这些话时的神情也历历在目。那饱含着恶意和愤怒的嘶嘶声依旧在我的脑中作响，从未停歇。

“那是一个阴沉的下午，”他说，“伏地魔创造了我。”  
“我原该拥有他的外表、他的思维、他的一切。我是他灵魂的倒影，是他留在人世间最接近他本人的造物。但他撕裂了我，为了他那不切实际的幻想——他将我的灵魂撕裂，将他的爱——我的爱，夺走了，变成了一个怪物。  
“他试图创造那个男孩，那个活在他灵魂里的那个男孩——哈利·波特。他已经尝试过无数次，他召集魔法界最优秀的画师，为他的男孩作画，画出来的却不过是一堆残缺的废品。于是他赶走了那些废物，试图自己动手，创造男孩的画像。  
“男孩活在他的灵魂中。他知道这一点。于是他开始捕捉属于哈利的部分，将他投射到画像中。然而他失败了。那些挂在外面的画像，全都是彻头彻尾的残次品。他们的灵魂早已融合在一起，那双本该明亮澄澈的眼睛染上了他的特质——阴险、狠毒、如同一条伺机噬人的毒蛇。  
“他没有办法接受这样的现实。于是他想到了一个绝妙的主意——为什么不画一幅自己与哈利的双人画像，将属于自己的部分和哈利的部分都投射到画中，却又能够完美的分开呢？  
“他打定主意这样做了。于是就有了我，和那个恶心的废物。那个废物和男孩长得一模一样，然而只一眼，我就能看出，他与哈利完全不同。那双绿色的眼睛并不坚定，那本应挺直的脊梁怯懦地弯曲着，让他看起来既可怜又可笑。那不是伏地魔想要的爱人——于是他抛弃了他，也同样抛弃了我。他将我扔到这个房间中，日夜与那个令人厌倦的男孩作伴。  
“多么令人厌烦啊——每天，每天，我都待在这里，看着画框外同样的景象。而我的同伴，那个顶着我所爱之人的脸的冒牌货，却整天都出现在我的面前。伏地魔，那个恶毒的疯子，他挖开了我的心，将属于哈利的部分夺走，还给我一个平庸的替代品。你不知道我有多恨他……在我看来，是他杀死了我的爱人。我原本能拥有他的一部分，哪怕无法触碰他的形体，无法抚摸他的面庞，他也永远与我的灵魂相伴。而今，我的心里只剩下一个空虚的大洞。我失去了爱的能力，它们和哈利一起被他夺走了——夺走了！我的灵魂在痛苦中饱受煎熬，在无爱的地狱里尖叫，毒液在我的心中翻涌，我想要吞噬世界上的一切。然而我做不到，我只是一幅画像，还是一幅被抛弃的画像……我又能做到什么呢？  
“为了打发时间，我开始折磨那个冒牌货。那个赝品拥有哈利的脸，这对我来说就足够了。哪怕是真正的哈利站在这里，我恐怕也无法爱他。我失去了正常的情感，那部分已经和哈利一起被带走了，永远消失了。我折磨那个赝品，逼迫他跪下，将他的脸按在地上，从身后进入他。然而他的哭泣声和求饶声太烦人了。真正的哈利不会向我求饶，哪怕是死，他也不会为了自身的痛苦向我低头……  
“然而，折磨他是我唯一能做的事。他开始害怕我，每次我走近他时，他都止不住地颤抖，向一只被冷雨淋湿的小鸟。我撕开他的皮肤，威胁他，逼迫他反抗我，就像哈利会做的一样。然而他却只是用那种恐惧的眼神看着我，泪水从那双美丽的绿眼睛里流下，他哀求我，要我停下这种恐怖的行为。  
“我屈服了。我没办法继续折磨他。毫无疑问，他不是哈利。但他拥有哈利的一部分……或许很少，但确实是有的。他是一个不折不扣的冒牌货，但偶尔几次，我仿佛在他的身上看到了男孩灵魂的闪光。我的目光开始忍不住追随他，捕捉他的动作，试图从他身上找到另一个人的影子。然而我的行为已经令他无比害怕。他开始逃避我。有几次，我发现他偷偷摸摸地在画框边探索，这令我感到一种彻骨的寒冷。我知道，他想抛下我，逃到别的哈利的单人画像里去——而这是不被允许的。  
“我不会允许这种事发生。不过是一个低劣的仿品，竟也想从我的身边逃开！他明明爱我！是的，我知道他爱我。伏地魔在创造我们的同时夺走了我的爱，那爱却被转移到了他的身上！多么可悲，又多么可笑。他爱我，却依然想从我的身边逃开。我无法接受这个事实，这几乎令我发疯。  
“然而，我的面上依然平静。我开始用甜言蜜语诱哄他，彬彬有礼地向他道歉，为我曾经的粗鲁和残暴。他原谅了我，就和我想的一样。他很善良，也很懦弱。男孩的勇敢和智慧在他的身上没有一丝一毫的体现，但那无知的善良却被放大了。他开始与我聊天，和我说一些他的想法。乏味的话语令我感到无聊，但偶尔，在难得的刹那，我能捕捉到哈利的思想在他的眼中一闪而过，而这就足以让我沉下气来，继续与他交谈那些简单到令人发困的事物。  
“终于有一天，他同意了我的邀请。我们的身体很契合，当他配合时，更是如此。我亲吻他的唇，他同样热情地回吻我。那是他与哈利最接近的时候。平庸的思维和能力被掩盖了，他的身体和哈利一样温暖，那双明亮的绿眼睛饱含深情地看着我，让我忍不住亲吻他，就好像在亲吻真正的爱人。  
“‘去死吧，’我贴着他的耳朵，悄声说，‘你这个冒牌货。’  
“他的眼睛震惊地睁大了。然而一切都已经迟了。他挣扎起来，我的手却已经紧紧掐住他的喉咙。那双绿眼睛中的爱意还未褪去，尚未完全被震惊和愤怒取代。直到他的气息消失，我的手依然紧紧握着他的脖颈。杀人并没有令我感到快乐，侮辱他也没有让我好受一点。我环顾四周，发现这里只剩我一个人了。  
“于是我就待在这里，没有人与我交谈，甚至没有生物走进这个房间。每一天，我能做的事就是呆立在这里，看着空荡荡的房间，已经房间窗外那棵大树。我看着飞鸟在上面停驻，梳理自己的羽毛，又重新飞走，只留下摇晃的树枝。我看着松鼠从上面跑过，蓬松的尾巴拖在身后，扫过新长出的嫩叶。  
“偶尔，我会抱着哈利的身体，和他说一些话。除开脖颈上可怕的淤青，他看起来就像睡着了一样。画像里的人本该是不会死的，但他似乎不同……他总是不同的。他始终沉睡着，当他睡着后，看起来和哈利一模一样。但我并不爱他。我的爱已经永远地流失了，随着那个冒牌货一起，消失在了这幅画像中。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢我的舍友给了我一个免费vpn，救我于绝望之中。以下是一个紧急通知：  
> 如果之后我没有在AO3上更新，那大概是我的ssr失效了，我又翻不了墙了……我希望它明天能好起来🙃  
> 以及，我恨肖战和他的粉丝一辈子！！！如果不是他我也不用花钱翻墙！！我永远不会原谅他！！！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给电脑换了一块硬盘，之前装的ssr也无了……这次是用手机发的，希望格式不会出错🙏

“他与那个男孩的孽缘早在很久以前就开始了，但伏地魔对此一无所知。他像个白痴一样，追寻哈利的脚步，将他当成永生路上的引导者。他以为自己找到了一个伙伴——同样对死亡充满恐惧，拼尽一切想要在时间的长河中逆流而上。  
“那是十多年前的事了。他在偶然间拿到了哈利的回忆录，上面记载了那个男孩荒谬的一生，以及他所尝试过的所有延长生命的魔法仪式和魔药，甚至提到了魂器。伏地魔对此欣喜若狂，一直以来他都以为自己是黑魔法道路上的独行者，是一个独自对抗死亡的孤独者。可以想见，当他发现自己可能有一个伙伴时，他该多么激动啊。  
“他很快意识到他发现了一些奇妙的东西。名为哈利的年轻人出生于未来，在与某个‘怪物’（哈利在日记中这样称呼它）决斗时回到了过去。他在决斗中被击倒了，死亡了，甚至没有来得及反抗。他原该死在一片树林里，亲人的灵魂与‘怪物’的伙伴围绕着他，注视着他死去。他的意识在雾气中上升，与白发的‘引导者’交谈。他与死神做了交易，乘坐死亡的列车回到过去改变他所在的未来。  
“时间法则迫使男孩用密语来代替具体的人名和地点，这让哈利的回忆录仿佛某个蹩脚诗人的草稿。他试着用普通的方式书写，时间地点人物一应俱全，而第二天醒来时，他写下的东西总是消失得无影无踪。他被迫用一些稀奇古怪的符号和缩写来代替朋友的姓名，将那些有可能暴露未来发展的词语全部抹去。回忆录里只有一点非常明确——他被送到了久远的过去，而那个‘怪物’甚至没有诞生在这个世界上。死神欺骗了他，他再一次遭受死亡的威胁。他不得不利用魔法蒙骗麻瓜、诈取钱财。他在他的灵魂诞生之处住下，期盼能够见到年轻时期的‘引导者’。然而‘引导者’早已搬离，这与他所熟知的未来不符。于是他恍然发现，他似乎来到了一个陌生的世界。  
“他孤独地等待着，等待怪物诞生，重新承担他的命运。他不安地意识到在原本的世界他恐怕已经被宣告死亡——那个蛇似的怪物会向他的盟友宣告这一切。死神剥夺了他的一切，留给他的只有一丝渺茫的希望。他紧紧拽住那根名为希望的蛛丝，将自己的灵魂攀附其上。他屈服了，为了改变这个世界的未来，他杀死了袭击他的麻瓜——作为献给死神的祭品。  
“死神迎着祭品而来，与他再度交易，给了他一本黑色封面的古老大书。沉甸甸的硬壳上描画着不详的暗红色符号，里面藏着满足他愿望的钥匙——知识。而他尚且不知道使用它的代价。  
“哈利别无选择，只能按照书里的指导搜集材料。那些仿若不存在于现世的东西令他绞尽脑汁。他不得不放弃安逸的生活奔向远方。他的足迹遍布那些最危险、最可怖的地方。黑暗茂密的森林、湍急的暗河、荒无人烟的沼泽，他无数次与死亡擦肩而过，凭借令人惊奇的好运转危为安。一些凶残危险的巫师追寻他的脚步，试图夺取他的性命。他不得不与他们周旋，在他们的攻击下无数次死里逃生。有一次，他误入了巨人的领地，险些被撕下一整条手臂。还有一次他差点被仇视巫师的狼人咬伤。他的身边常备补血魔药，一部分由他自己配置，一部分从那些袭击他反被击倒的倒霉蛋身上搜刮而来。  
“不知过了多久，他终于风尘仆仆地回到他的小屋。他的器官已经不再年轻，但外表却一如往昔。狡猾的死神又一次欺骗了他，他意识到自己时日无多——而他唯一的希望就是那本书。他按照书里的指导，谨慎、精确地将复杂的材料熬成魔药，与自己的精液混合在一起注入烧瓶中。他杀死了一个袭击者，切下自己一部分灵魂放入烧瓶。黑色的烟雾在瓶中盘旋，里面孕育着邪恶的圣灵。  
“四十周后，一个黑色的小东西诞生了。它本应与哈利相似——至少在性格上相似。那一天，浓郁的黑雾如水般落在瓶底，化为一条漆黑的小蛇。它睁开了那双红宝石似的眼睛，尾巴尖不耐烦地拍打透明的瓶壁，恼怒于被困在瓶中的事实。  
“‘你想要什么？”小蛇用嘶嘶的声音问哈利。  
“‘我要改变未来。’哈利对它说。  
“黑色的蛇没有给出任何建议。它是一条狡猾的蛇，只有在看到利益时才肯开口。哈利看着那条蛇，仿佛看到了那个杀死他的怪物。他不由得担心起来——他切下的是自己的灵魂，还是那个怪物的？  
“他无微不至地照料那条不知感恩的蛇，喂它自己的血液，令它饱食他的魔力。他对那条蛇讲自己的离奇经历，讲述他和朋友的友情、他和红头发女孩的爱情，还有残酷的战争以及令人心碎的牺牲。他渴望听到蛇的见解，它是无所不知的生物——在死神给他的书上，哈利看到了这样的话。但那条蛇的话语令他感到后背发凉，它像是一个天真而又老成的孩子，无辜地散播它的邪恶。它拒绝帮助他研究魔法石，也拒绝帮助他找寻其他长生的办法，除非他愿意付出代价。  
“‘你马上就要死了。’那条蛇对他说，‘你的身体在衰弱，哪怕你的肉体看起来依然像是一个年轻的十七岁的年轻人。很快，你的身体就会承受不住时间的重压，无休止的工作会要了你的命。’  
“‘如果你愿意帮我，我就不至于这样。’哈利恼怒地说。他依然在寻找长生的方法——至少，他应该活到那个怪物出生。他会用他颤抖的手指将那个可怖的怪物掐死在襁褓里，这并不困难，尤其是在他已经杀过人的前提下。  
“‘你的愧疚感会击碎你。’蛇嘶嘶地说，‘你活不长久。’  
“它是对的。哈利很快就倒下了。他的灵魂和躯体都已经衰弱到了极点，而他甚至还没有四十岁。他的衰弱速度超乎他的想象，他以为自己至少能活到一百五十岁，或是两百岁——就像他来自的那个年代的巫师一样。但长久的奔波和未受照料的伤口加速了他的生命流逝，死神让他复活，却从未承诺会让他长寿。他疾病缠身，器官以一种无可挽回的速度不断衰竭。他像一列失控的火车，加速地向着死亡冲去。  
“‘我可以帮助你，’那条蛇说，‘只要你愿意付出代价。’  
“‘我一无所有。’哈利虚弱地说。他的灵魂已经被撕裂，肉体已经迈向死亡。他的圣器已经丢失，金钱也所剩无几。他知道黑色的蛇想要什么——一个人类的肉体，让它能够自由地行动。但他已经无法承担再次杀人的使命。他的灵魂已经到了崩溃边缘，在将灵魂切割之后，他剩下的那部分痛不欲生，每天夜晚都在尖叫着死亡。  
“他在回忆录中书写自己的绝望。他的字迹飘浮颤抖，明白地昭示着他的虚弱。他书写，夜晚的飞蛾在他的耳边振翅，他能听到死亡的嗡鸣声。另一边，黑色的蛇诱惑他，那蛇与他的灵魂没有丝毫相像之处，这令他感到一种难以言喻的恐惧。  
“‘撕裂你的灵魂，将你孕育新生命的部分注入，得到无所不知的黑色分身。’哈利写下那本书上的话语，字迹颤抖，‘显然有地方出了问题。那条蛇拥有我的灵魂碎片，它本应与我相似，如今却对我如此残酷，仿佛那个无情的怪物……’  
“‘它说，我可以帮你。’哈利写道，‘但那代价却是如此沉重。它让我去杀死一个无辜的男孩，就好像杀人对它来说如同呼吸一般正常。我曾经将无辜之人献给死神，如今，该轮到我自己了……’  
“他忏悔，为自己的恶行感到痛苦，哪怕他这样做是为了能够挽救未来。或许是看到他时日无多，那条蛇终于松了口。  
“‘我可以代替你改变未来，’烧瓶中的狡猾的黑色生物这样说，‘但你必须付出代价。不，我不需要你帮我寻找肉体，我知道这是不可能的。我要你的心。在我成功之后，我会回来找你，而你要将它送给我。’  
“哈利毫不犹豫地答应了。他愿意付出自己的一切——他本就快要死了，有没有心对他来说有什么不同呢？  
“于是烧瓶中的蛇离开了。它飞出小屋的窗户，飞向遥远的伦敦。它拥有魔力，但脆弱的烧瓶令它胆战心惊——在找到合适的肉体前，这个烧瓶就是它的躯体。它小心翼翼地隐藏着自己，穿梭于现世与彼时的夹缝中，只有无限接近死亡的人看得到它的存在。它暂停了哈利的时间，将他与那座小屋封在停滞的时间中。它知道，哈利无法违反他们的约定，它确保自己会得到他的心。”

“它在人间徘徊了很久，试图找到一个适合他的、完美的肉体。它像看不起麻瓜那样同样看不起普通的巫师。它在找寻一个拥有强大魔力的躯壳——并且还要让他有机会附身。  
“它的意识懵懵懂懂，哪怕它拥有无边的知识，它也依然感到困惑。它是一个被造物主强行拼合的整体——两个不同的灵魂在他的体内抗争、搏斗，而邪恶的那方总是获得压倒性的胜利，但属于哈利的部分会责备它，喋喋不休地要求它走上正途。它渴望再次诞生。它知道，当它在合适肉体中重生时，它体内的灵魂会获得融合的安宁。  
“它在伦敦找到了机会。那是一个寒冷的夜晚，一个除夕之夜。它在一个肮脏的孤儿院的房间里发现了一个正在生产的女人。它能感到她肚子里的胎儿在挣扎着死去，就和难产的她一样。它感受到了那种难言的呼应。一个新生的、即将死去的灵魂与它隐隐相合。于是它毫不犹豫地挣脱了那个脆弱的烧瓶。在如同一缕烟雾般消散在空气之前，它猛地俯冲而下。同一时刻，新生的灵魂死去了，它取而代之。它寄居于胎儿之中，通过狭窄的产道。在见到光明的刹那，作为融合的代价，它的记忆和智慧消失了。在一切消失、退化成一个无知的刚出生的婴儿之前，它只来得及听到烧瓶掉在地上碎裂的声音。  
“从那天起，他拥有了新的名字。这个名字将在未来的多年中伴随着他，令他在进入学校时饱受嘲笑和欺凌，令他感受到不甘的痛恨和屈辱。  
“从那天起，他成为了汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”

画像停止了讲述。  
一时间，黑暗的房间内只有我的呼吸声。  
马沃罗在画像中用那双红眼睛看着我，像是在鼓励我的发问。  
于是我像是回到了中学的课堂上一般，面对着严厉而又故作慈祥的老师，鼓起勇气，犹疑地问：“……马沃罗？”  
画像中，名为马沃罗的青年露出了邪恶的微笑。  
“没错，马沃罗。”他说，“也就是未来的伏地魔。”  
我怀疑他在骗我，或是在编故事。什么烧瓶啦，无所不知的蛇啦，听起来像是传说中的瓶中小人的拙劣翻版。但我没有说出来——在这种诡异的氛围下，我认为自己还是少说话为妙。  
“长大后，伏地魔统治了魔法界，开始专心致志地投身于他的永生大业。”马沃罗轻描淡写地说，就好像在陈述一个无聊的背景，“就在那个时候，他找到了哈利的回忆录——于是他开始探寻，开始追寻那个年轻人的存在。  
“或许是他体内那部分属于哈利的灵魂起了作用。他逐渐被他吸引，并且步入疯狂。他爱上了一个幻想中的人，一个缥缈的幻影——他的男孩坚强、勇敢、拥有坚韧不拔的意志和极高的魔法天赋。他将自己的渴望投射在男孩身上，事实证明他想的确实没错。但他没有想到，正是他野心勃勃的发掘和急切的追寻将他推入了绝望的境地。  
“很快，他找到了哈利的小屋。在这之前他参考了男孩日记中对‘引导者’的描述，不情不愿地确定了那个白胡子蓝眼睛老头的身份，顺便还隐约确认了自己的身份——他很可能就是哈利口中那个‘蛇一般丑陋的、秃头的、没有鼻子的怪物’。他不大情愿承认这个，因为他很英俊，而且也没有日记中描述的那么残暴。但无数的描述都将箭头指向了他，‘一个冷血无情的继承人’、‘拥有魅力却内心残暴’，简直就是他的真实写照。但他远没有那么残忍，那么不通人情，而且他没有制作魂器，虽然他也渴望永生……他觉得自己并不是哈利描述的怪物，但又不愿承认还会有第二个‘追求永生的强大存在’。  
“谁会比伏地魔还更强大、在永生的路上走得更远呢？  
“伏地魔知道邓布利多一家曾经居住于戈德里克山谷，之后又匆忙搬走了，这和哈利的描述十分匹配。而‘灵魂诞生之处’指的应该是哈利的出生地——太明显了，他甚至不用猜测。他听闻古老的波特家的继承人在戈德里克山谷置办了一处房产，而那位年轻的继承人娶了一位麻瓜出生的妻子——红头发，绿眼睛，拥有很高的魔药学天赋，正与哈利对他母亲的描述相对应。  
“在某个悠闲的下午，他前往戈德里克山谷。他发现了那座被藏起来的小屋。他震惊于之前没有巫师发现过它，因为它实在是太明显、太奇怪了——他一眼就看到了它，甚至没有花费任何的心力去搜寻。那座小屋暴露在他的眼皮之下，像是在欢迎他的到来。  
“绿色的藤蔓早已爬满了房屋砖红色的外墙，无人打理的小花园杂草横生，几乎掩盖了门扉。他小心翼翼地推开生锈的栅栏上的小门，走进院中。他能感到魔法在空气中摇曳，熟悉的魔力刺痛他的皮肤。陌生的记忆和情感在他的心中翻腾，就好像笼罩的迷雾散开了，随着他向前的脚步，那些隐隐绰绰的影子愈发清晰起来，在他的记忆深处闪烁着灰色的光。  
“他走进房内，找到了哈利。黑发的年轻人躺在床上沉静地熟睡。他小心翼翼地走上前。  
“哈利看起来很年轻，就像他在回忆录中写的一样。  
“他俯身亲吻了哈利。  
“像是往平静的湖面中投入一块石子，他打破了哈利的沉眠。黑发的年轻人睁开双眼，那双绿色的眼睛迷茫而疲惫。他看起来不会超过二十五岁，但眼神却衰老得像是一个两百岁的老人。哈利从床上坐了起来，长时间未活动的关节嘎吱作响，他小声抱怨着，将自己靠在了床头。  
“与此同时，伏地魔想起了一切。  
“他想起了他的过去、现在、以及另一个世界的将来……他就是那个‘怪物’，那个杀死了哈利的双亲、逼迫他不得不跳跃时空的‘怪物’的一部分。他是被分裂出来的一片灵魂，寄居在男孩的身体里，跟随着男孩来到这个陌生的时空，直到男孩分裂灵魂时才觉醒，并趁机逃脱了男孩躯壳的禁锢。  
“他想起了他与男孩的约定。有那么一瞬间，他感觉自己的心脏停止了跳动。  
“‘是你。’哈利的表情很奇异，看起来既迷惑又释然，‘果然，我没有猜错。’  
“‘是我。’伏地魔轻声说。  
“伏地魔不知道自己是否达成了约定。他希望没有，但他知道他已经做到了。  
“他还想要说些什么。他在脑子里勾勒过无数次他们相见的景象，给自己想说的话列出了长长的草稿。然而此时此刻他发现一切都失去了意义。  
“‘斗争已经结束了，’他柔声说，‘没有血统净化的大屠杀，也没有泥巴种驱逐计划。’  
“哈利却只是用一种新奇而惊异的眼神打量着他。  
“‘你变了很多。’哈利说。  
“‘我并不是那个切割灵魂的老混蛋。更何况，我的体内有你的一部分灵魂，’伏地魔说，‘这足够改变许多。’  
“他继承了男孩的一部分。一点点勇气，一点点鲁莽，还有一点点良心，或许微不足道，却足以让他克制自己杀人的欲望……他曾经不知道自己那些莫名其妙的共情来自何处，如今他完全明白了。  
“他们互相对视，陷入了一阵尴尬的沉默。  
“最后是哈利先对他伸出了手。  
“‘呃……谢谢？’黑发的年轻人抓了抓乱蓬蓬的头发，扯了扯嘴角，‘梅林，这可真是怪极了。’  
“伏地魔握住了他的手。  
“‘你想去外面吗？’他兀地问道。  
“哈利愣了一下，点了点头。  
“于是他将哈利打横抱了起来，惹来了一声惊呼和抱怨。  
“他带着哈利去了荒芜的花园，让他看外面的世界。几个麻瓜从房屋前路过，他们看不见破败的小院，甚至没有往这个方向投来一点目光。  
“但哈利看见了他们。年轻人从他的怀里探出上半身，那双绿色的眼睛睁大了，瞳孔微微颤抖。  
“‘你的父母已经结婚了，’伏地魔说，‘这里没有战争，他们会活下去。’  
“夕阳坠于远方的群山之上，起伏的山峦蒙上了一层淡淡的紫色。听了他的话，哈利仰起头看着他，绿色的眼睛里倒映着如火的红光。  
“伏地魔没有避开他的目光。他无法回避，无法保留。在哈利的眼底他无所遁形，那双漂亮的绿眼睛仿佛一把锐利的尖刀，挖开他的血肉，刺穿他的灵魂，将他那点虚幻而幼稚的爱意暴露于空气之下。他第一次意识到了自己的可笑——而这已经来得太迟了。  
“他终将为自己的仇恨付出代价。在他尚未成为汤姆·里德尔，还不过是一条烧瓶中的黑蛇之时，他就已经埋下了今天的苦果。那点混沌不明的仇恨让他露出了毒牙，毫不犹豫地咬住了将他揣入怀中的可悲的农夫。  
“他低头吻了哈利的唇。他本来不想吻他的，这并非他的打算。他只是想要逃避那双清澈而平静的绿色眼睛。哈利的唇柔软而温暖，却让他感到一阵刺骨的寒冷。他下意识地收紧抱着哈利的手臂，却又害怕勒断后者脆弱的肋骨。  
“他能感到哈利的呼吸在渐渐弱下去，那点微不足道的暖意消失在了风中。来自过去的亡灵再次踏入人世，被魔法冻结的时间重新开始转动。他能感到时间的潮水从四面八方涌来，汇入他怀抱中的身躯。他徒劳无功地将魔力注入哈利的身躯，却绝望地发现，早在多年前他就杜绝了一切能够挽救哈利的办法。他眼睁睁地看着他追寻的爱人在自己怀中死去，腐朽，化为一捧灰白色的余烬。  
“夕阳彻底沉没了。最后一缕金红的光线消失在空气中，化为了淡淡的雾气。  
“当食死徒接到骚乱的消息，在一片废墟中找到他们的主人时，只见到一个瘦削的身影站在昏暗的光影中，手中捧着一颗跳动的、鲜红的心。”

马沃罗停止了讲述。  
在那之后，他再没有理会过我。就好像讲述这些记忆同样勾起了他的伤心事——毕竟他和那位伏地魔（奇怪的名字！）应该算是同一个人。而我也失去了向他提问的勇气。那点鲁莽的勇敢早已被肉体的疲惫和精神的震惊消耗得一干二净了。  
我坐在床上，感到昏昏欲睡，四周寂静无声，而这更加剧了我的睡意。也不知过了多久，困意终于战胜了未知的恐惧。我终于支撑不住倒在床上睡着了，甚至奇迹般地睡得十分香甜，没有做一个噩梦。  
在睡着前，我似乎还隐隐约约担忧着明天能不能离开。然而第二天醒来时，我发现一切担忧都是多余的。

第二天早上，我在晨光中睁开眼。  
没有庄园，没有画像，没有柔软的大床，也没有忧郁英俊的红眼睛男人。  
我在一片草地上醒来，后背的衣服被露水打得湿透，在晨风下凉飕飕地发冷。  
我跌跌撞撞地从地上站起来，四肢因为地面的坚硬和扭曲的睡姿而感到酸疼。我在站起来后的第一件事就是寻找庄园的踪迹，却只是徒劳无功。就好像那座庄园一夜之间从草地上飞走了——考虑到那个男人所说的“魔法”，这或许并不是毫无可能的。  
与此同时，我后知后觉地感到一种未知的、彻骨的恐惧。在冥冥之中，我似乎又感受到了那双可怖的红眼睛的注视。我像是害了病一般颤抖着用虚弱无力的双腿向山下走去，甚至不敢再回头看上一眼。  
我在山下找到了我的车。与之前所见的不同，这条公路虽然荒凉，但并不是没有丝毫人烟。过路的好心人帮我修好了车，我开着车回到家，之后生了一场大病。  
在那之后，我将这段记忆封存在了大脑深处。然而无论何时，当我触及它时，它都是如此鲜活生动，仿佛是在昨天发生的一般。这分明是一个荒诞的梦境，我却将之奉为真实，并为此感到战栗。

直到昨天，不，或许是前天，我再次看见了那个男人。我才认认真真地写下这段记忆。名为伏地魔的男人和我在二十年前见到的并无区别，哪怕他戴着墨镜，我也能在人群中一眼就认出他的模样。而他身旁站着的那位绿眼睛的年轻人更是令我感到吃惊。  
他们穿着大衣，走在街上，像是一对过于亲密的兄弟，或是一对有些怪异的情人。绿眼睛的年轻人摘下自己厚厚的围巾，对着年长的黑发男人说了些什么，然后红着脸将围巾围到了后者的脖子上。后者露出了一个过于完美的微笑，我可以发誓，在哪个瞬间整条街的女孩都将目光聚焦在了他的身上。  
他们似乎没有发现我，这让我松了一口气。  
或许我的后辈在多年之后会发现这本笔记。他们会认为我是一个说胡话的疯子，一个将臆想当做现实的不可靠的长辈。这并不奇怪，有时我都怀疑自己是个疯子。但我知道，这一切都是真实的。那个名为伏地魔的男人存在于世上的某个角落，永远都在徒劳地寻找着、悼念着他的爱人……


End file.
